


Now

by hunters_retreat



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Jack is retired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's having a great time and Daniel is a little concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

 

Daniel sat off to the side, taking in the sight of everyone around him.  It’d been a long time coming really.  All the traveling they’d done, the things they had seen, and it still all came back to this.  Two men who found a way to live the life they both needed because of the other.  There was something exciting and terrifying about the idea of being wrapped up so completely in another person’s well being even after all of it.  He couldn’t remember the number of times he’d almost lost Jack, even though he did remember each time. 

The party was in full swing and all Daniel really wanted was for it to be over.  Jack seemed to be having a good time though.  He caught the older man’s eye and smiled.  Jack seemed to understand what Daniel was thinking.  Sometimes he swore Jack was empathic, the way he could read him.  Of course, it was Jack though so he was just as likely to disprove that theory in a few minutes as to prove it.

Jack jumped up onto the picnic table in the back yard, quickly getting everyone’s attention.  Daniel watched in quiet fascination.  The years had been good to Jack and there wasn’t a piece of him that Daniel hadn’t studied and cataloged in his mind.  In his heart.  They’d agreed to keep everything quiet until Jack retired because of the position it would put the rest of the team, but Daniel was still wondering when the right time to tell everyone would be. 

“First, I want to thank you all for coming out to see me into the grand old life of retirement.”  Jack said with a grin.  Daniel had felt Jack’s eyes on him at the ‘coming out’ bit and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Secondly, just because I’m retiring doesn’t mean I won’t come back up that hill and kick your collective asses if I hear you aren’t playing nice with the natives of… Px-some-number-and-change.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing that while Jack pretended not to remember the planet designations that his memory was far more accurate than that.  Daniel had proven this by repeated trial and error simply by asking to go back to a designation he’d been hurt at.  Jack would go into a fury about why they couldn’t go back, each and every time.  It showed exactly how well Jack remembered their missions.  And the plus side?  It was kinda cute.

“And lastly, you know that whole… if I tell you I have to kill you thing?”  He looked at Daniel then, his smile mischievous and every bit the little boy Daniel knew him to be sometimes.

“Are you serious?”  Daniel asked.  Jack laughed as he watched his reaction.  “You want to say it here?”

Jack jumped down from the picnic table, completely ignoring their friends and co-workers as he closed in on Daniel.

“I was thinking more of a demonstration Daniel.”

“Jack?”  He asked as Jack’s hand touched his back, guiding him closer. 

“Yes, Daniel.  Right.”

He leaned in, so close he could feel his breath on his lips.  “Now.”

He breached the final distance though Daniel didn’t know if it was Jack or himself that moved.  He forgot all his worries then, forgot the gasp of their friends around them, forgot the years of hiding, forgot that Jack was no longer working with him and the concern about how his own position was changing so drastically.  There was only one thing he could think about and that was the  man wrapped around him, the man he loved and who just came out to his friends and colleagues at his retirement party.  All that he  had ever wanted from life, all that he had fought and bleed for was his.  It was here.  It was in his arms and there was nothing else.  There was no tomorrow to worry about and no past to grieve for.  There was only….  Now. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! First SG1 fic i'm sharing with the world! Be gentle! Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Daniel/Jack, Now. Also, sort of an AU because I have no idea what happened after Season 8 :P


End file.
